Revolution of the Heart
by VanillaDreamFran
Summary: Our little Eponine's life may not count at all, but she could be the saviour of Patria's most devoted, red clad leader. After a rough life, she ends up in a strange place of enchantment and mystery. Fate always finds a way to meddle in the lives of the young it would seem, and the rose gives them little time. "She could be the one, mon amis. The one to break the spell."
1. Winter before the tale

**Hello all! I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Revolution of the Heart. This had been nagging at my mind for a week so I had to write it.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Les Miserables. That great honour goes to Victor Hugo. I also don't own what I've based my fic on, that belongs to Jeanne-Marie Le Prince de Beaumont, Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve (who created the original version) and to Disney. I bet you can't guess what it is.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"_Run boy run!"_

Enjolras ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He had to save her, he just had to. He knew not why but his heart and hope dropped when she left his lodgings. It was only later when Combeferre came to his quarters to inform him of that she had run off into the snow. Enjolras thought over his outburst at her and to his mind he was not in the wrong. But according to Courfeyrac he should have considered her point too, as well as her curiosity at such an odd object to be found in such a place.

Joly had been the one who got through to their leader. He, having heard of her past while she was attended to by Feuilly, had decided to tell his leader of what had befallen her in her life. Joly was also the one to get her to open up to the others, even encouraging her to venture out of her room.

But now, Enjolras was determind to find her, hopefully unharmed by any that lurked around their lodgings and the forest that surrounded it, and to bring her back with him He could still hear Jean's voice calling out to him as he descended the stairs to the large oak door at the front of their dwelling.

"_Run boy run!"_

Jean may be a man full of romantic notions, no doubt he was a match for Grantaire and his womanising ways, but he was right to shout such a thing after the young leader. The rest of the group had watched as the infamous red jacket disappeared and was swallowed up by the white swirls of powder that fell over Paris – the men's beloved Patria – and that of the small areas around the capital.

The snow did not aid Enjolras as he desperately tried to find her. He was, however, glad that he was warm despite being buffeted by the winter weather. November had brought with it churlish winds and blanketed regions in thick layers of snow and ice. Enjolras search for how long, he did not know. The snow was starting to soak him but he continued his search for her. Then he heard it. The sound of a scream in the distance and the sound of vicious growling.

Wolves.

These, Enjolras knew, were not the typical wolves that prowled the streets of Paris, that hungered for intoxication and the pleasures of a woman's touch, but those that nature had made to rip flesh and fear on journeys through woodland areas. His legs carried him as fast as was physically possible for the blonde male. The sound of growling was getting closer and closer as he quickly closed the distance between him, them and her.

At last he broke through a throng of barren trees and evergreens to find a horse caught by its reigns on a branch, encircled by wolves. On the ground not far away lay a mound of brown, eyes full of fear and pain seen behind damp windswept hair. It was her. Enjolras did not hesitate as he saw a wolf bite her leg, another scream emitting from her lips as he had first heard through the forest. He grabbed the mangy creature and threw it off her and into a nearby tree. He snarled at the rest of the pack, but they wouldn't take it.

A few minutes passed and Enjolras was panting, exhausted from the cold and the injuries he'd sustained from the wolves. She had managed to reach her horse and free him from the branch. He watched her look back at him before he collapsed into the freezing powder blanket. The last thing he saw was a flurry of brown and orbs filled with liquid chocolate before black and silence met him.

* * *

"_This world isn't meant for you"_

These words repeated themselves in his head as he awoke from his dream of blonde haired woman and a shining light. These words had been the last he'd heard before he was bound to his lodgings. He hadn't left them for years now. He thought her to be a sorceress at first, but even at the tender age of eleven his rational mind doubted this very much so. As a person of faith he believed an angel had punished him for God only knows why.

Enjolras moaned in pain as he tried to move. Upon opening his eyes he saw Gavroche perched on the arm of his chair, staring at him with wide eyes.

"He's awake!"

A collective sigh was breathed by the rest of the group of men.

"Thank you mademoiselle for bringing him home safely." Combeferre said with a small bow to the right of Enjolras. Looking to the left of his chair the injured leader saw her sitting on the floor with a bowl of water, a cloth and long strips of white cloth next to her. She blushed slightly at the thanks bestowed on her.

"It was nothing. You could say I have now repaid my debt to the master."

At this she turned to look at Enjolras. She gave him a small nod and dipped the cloth into the bowl of water. Enjolras watched her every move and finally noticed bandages just under the hem of her torn dress.

"_She must have done that while I was unconscious." _He thought as she shifted her position and moved the damp cloth towards his left arm.

"Hold still, this may sting a little." She warned him, before pressing the cloth lightly to his wounds.

Enjolras flinched with the pain that the cloth, that she, caused him.

"Hey! Be wary of my wounds. I did get them thanks to you after all."

She frowned at him and tried to clean his wound again, but he shunned her.

"You wouldn't have got those wounds if you hadn't shouted at me."

"I wouldn't have shouted at you if you hadn't sneaked into my room and looked through my plans and touched my rose."

"Well you should learn to listen to others and control your temper and judgements."

The room was silent. The group of men had slightly shrunk back from Enjolras, with Joly hiding partially behind Combeferre. Grantaire and Gavrouche looked at her with awe, a grin spreading on the young boy's face.

"Now that girl has a wit to stand up to the master." Grantaire muttered under his breath.

"So, let me clean your wound, please." She asked Enjolras.

He looked at the cloth and then her. He snarled but held out his injured arm to her, only flinching slightly at the pressure placed on it.

"Thank you… for… for saving my life." she said after a quite moment. She gave him a small smile.

"You're welcome." Enjolras replied, his lips twitching slightly. Not quite a smile, but close enough. More than the other men had seen for a long time.

* * *

Gavrouche couldn't believe his eyes. She had been able to argue against Enjolras without fear of him. She really hit the mark with him too; it was very funny to the young boy. As he and the others slipped out the room, leaving the two cold and injured persons alone, he thought back to the day he'd first seen her in their lodgings. He'd been one of the first to see her and Joly hadn't believed him, neither had Grantaire. Before he went to sleep for the night, the young boy sought after Combeferre, Courfeyrac and Jean. He found them in the kitchen, talking in hushed tones.

"She could be the one, mon amis. The one to break the spell." Courfeyrac said.

"That she could. A little bit of romantic touches here and there and we could be free at last." Jean stated.

"Ah, but we must be careful and plan this out. We may only have a few months left but we must be patient." Combeferre warned his two friends.

"Hey monsieurs."

"Hello there Gavrouche." Jean replied upon seeing the little boy.

"Can you tell me how she came her, to us and Enjolras? I really wanna know so I can tell the others."

The "others" whom Gavrouche spoke of were his two younger brothers. They were usually seen with Gavrouche, roaming the lodgings or daring to brave the outside world (but never the forest surrounding it).

"Okay little 'Rouche. We shall tell you the tale." Courfeyrac gestured Gavrouche to sit by his side.

Now dear readers, the tale that these three men tell our young Gavrouche starts with a blonde haired angel by the name of Fantine punishing a young Enjolras for his selfish and mindless ways. He focused too much on what he demeaned important, the "higher goals" in life. He stilled believed them now after ten years. Ever since that incident ten years previously, Enjolras and his fellow Amis de l'ABC have kept within their lodgings, cut off from the world and their beloved Patria. Hope was lost to them as the years slowly passed by, a rose slowly dying in Enjolras's room that was given to him by the graceful Fantine. Now this tale does not lie with these men. Oh no, this tale must now skip back to just after the epilogue, to the first chapter, and to the grand capital of Paris. Here we shall begin the tale truly, that start of how a girl came upon the Amis de l'ABC lodgings and how we came to this winter's events.

"Well 'Rouche, she came from Paris, where she lived with her father. But our mademoiselle didn't have a wondrous life from what Joly has told me. No, our Eponine had a hard life in Paris."

As Courfeyrac spoke, a chime sounded, signalling that the eleventh hour had arrived. Joly peered into the kitchen to find his remaining friends amidst a story.

"Courfeyrac, it's time 'Rouche went to sleep. It has been a long day for all of us."

Gavrouche sighed and went to bed, knowing that Joly would make sure he did.

"We shall continue the tale tomorrow, we promise." Jean whispered to the little boy as he left for bed.

"You better."

* * *

Enjolras paced his room, back and forth in front of the balcony doors, keeping his gaze fixed upon his rose secured in the bell jar. He stopped his pacing and, turning his gaze to his left arm, thought back to this evening's events. She had cleaned and bandaged his wounds and even argued against him. To say he'd been stunned was a bit of an understatement. Not even his friends or Gavrouche dared to stand up against him and his judgements. But this girl, this girl now clad in a torn dress with eyes of liquid chocolate, had done just that. When she'd gotten up to leave the front parlour she'd stumbled. Of course, being observant and thankful for her service, had offered his uninjured arm to her. She had taken it and he had walked her back to her room where Feuilly waited for her. She had thanked him yet again and disappeared behind her door, the sounds of Feuilly getting in a flap the only sound Enjolras heard as he retreated to his own room.

"_Maybe… maybe there is… hope. Yes, there may be hope for us, me, after all."_

Enjolras finally fell slipped in the land of slumber, his head full of brown and liquid chocolate instead of that blonde angel.

* * *

On the other side of the Amis's lodgings, a young woman with a bandaged leg drifted off to sleep, all the while replaying the memories of the evening in her head. Her last thought before the sandman claim her dream was how the eyes of the sketch she'd seen earlier that day in his room looked akin to the Beast's own eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Now then, I hope all you lovely readers enjoyed that first chapter to my new fanfic. Don't worry to those who read Kinkan Academy Garden for I shall not abandon it, for it is my precious first child of the fanfic world.**

**Thank you all ever so much for reading. Please review and spread the word.**

**Looking forward to the next chapter!**

**love Franny xx :)**


	2. The journey's the first tale

**Chapter two! Now this isn't like me at all. Two chapters in a month, let alone a week!**

**I'd like to thank all you lovely people who favourited and followed this story and me. I hope to please you with this next dose of RotH.**

**Enjoy the chapter lovelies! :) And sorry for any errors (I do try my best to proofread).**

* * *

As the girl in the Eastern wing of the Amis lodgings woke up, she was greeted with the blinding lush that was the winter snow. It was hard for her to believe that only the night before she had been so close to dying in that same white blanket that covered everything up to the golden horizon. As she climbed out of her bed covers she felt a small shot of pain through her left leg.

"_Those bloody bandages." _she thought before checking her leg for any bleeding.

She was grateful for what the Beast had done for her. He had saved her life from those wolves after all.

"But his temper! He needs to control it more."

"We know, Joly always avin' a go at him for his temper."

The girl gasped and upon seeing Gavroche peeking into her room she place a hand over her heart.

"Good Lord above, you gave me a fright there 'Roche."

"Sorry 'Ponine."

Now our little Gavroche, at the tender age of twelve, was most taken with the newcomer to the lodgings. It had been a long time, ten years to be exact, since he had seen a female and then he was too young to clearly remember anything about her. That is apart from her flowing blonde hair. But that detail shall mean little until later.

As Gavroche moved further into the girl's room, he just about managed to see the soft blanket of snow that surrounded the lodgings and painted the forest in monochrome stripes and shapes.

"Hey, we could go outside and play! Can we 'Ponine, can we?"

The girl turned from her closet which she was rummaging through to face the small boy. He was terribly small for his age and so scruffy looking, all clad in dark blue and grey patched materials.

"_Poor thing. I know what that life is like."_

She bent down and picked up Gavroche, hugging him to her and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Ew! 'Ponine! What was that for?"

"Oh 'Roche, you're like a brother that I would love to have."

Well, the girl was lying to our little boy at this time. She had had three brothers at one time but fate, or to be more correct, her mamma and papa had turned them out for the sake of money. When the youngest two were one and the other barely a week old, her mother had sold them to an old widower in Paris. The eldest of her brothers was a joyful babe, but he too had been turned away from the family, left in one of the various gardens of Paris. When the girl had found this out she was distraught. She had already lost her sister to the cold airs of the capital over a winter, and now she was alone with papa. She showed little signs of sorrow when her mamma had died in prison as she'd done so much to hurt her after they moved to Paris.

"'Ponine, are you 'kay?"

The girl shook her head to clear her it of thoughts of her past and was brought back to the present.

"Yes. I am fine. So, you want to play outside?"

As the little boy nodded his head vigorously, the door to the room opened fully as Feuilly swept into the room. Literally.

"If you're going out in that weather after what happened to you last night, you best let me sort you a suitable outfit."

The girl just stared at Feuilly. He was more worried about an outfit than her bandaged leg. Laughter erupted around the Eastern room. The girl couldn't help it. She had been at the Amis lodgings for about a month now and this was the first thing to make her laugh in such a long time. The Amis weren't the typical men she'd known in Paris or even Montfermeil before.

"Now 'Ponine, don't laugh at me. Be serious."

"Okay Feuilly. What am I wearing today?"

The girl had learnt on her first full day at the lodgings that there was no saying no to Feuilly. She had turned up their with a thread bare dress that she'd been living in everyday for the past four years. Feuilly had quickly established that he'd prepared her clothes each day at her new home.

"_Home. Well it certainly isn't where my heart is. Not anymore."_

Home for the girl was Paris. But as we have now seen, her heart was not in it anymore. Home was starting to look at lot like the Amis de l'ABC lodgings to the girl then the Paris life sh hd once knew. The life she'd been thrown out of.

The girl looked upon the frozen landscape once more before being ushered about by Feuilly, while Gavrouche slipped out of the room and went towards the Western wing.

* * *

Now dear reader, I believe it is my duty to say divulge that as this comical and wistfully play had been acted out in our dear girl's room, Enjolras had the change to view it through a hand held looking-glass he possessed. One he'd been given ten years ago by that same blonde angel Fantine. He had seen the emotions within the girl's eyes, that melancholy look mixed with a little piece of hope that he himself had caught upon his face of recent.

"What could she be thinking about?"

* * *

**Girl P.O.V**

I couldn't help but think about Marius back in Paris while Feuilly flapped about picking an outfit out for me. I'd never seen so many garments in my life when I'd first come to this place.

Oh how I wish I could tell someone where I am. But then again, who would I tell? Who would care? Not my father, since he now only has his own mouth to feed now. I have no friends back in the capital and I had finally, reluctantly, given up hope for something to develop between Marius and myself. I'll never forget the night I came to this place, or the day before it.

_FLASHBACK_

_I heard her before I saw her. Her long hair the colour of sunshine, with her arm around his. Around Marius. I had finally seen there wasn't any hope for me and my heart full of love. He was, is, so very happy with Cosette, and Monsieur Fauchelevent has always been kind to me after he saw my papa strike me in the street. He truly is a good father to Cosette, much better than my own._

_I watched as my lost love and my old enemy turned friend walked through the Jardon de Luxemburg. I sighed and made my way back to my home. Well, the place I slept at night. Papa came in drunk with the rest of the Patron-Minette, his gang of thieves and drunks. All I remember after that was pain and darkness. _

_I woke up on the wet street, my papa looking down at me smugly._

"_Get out of my sight, you whore. You ain't no daughter of mine anymore. You don't use that body of yours and I gotta eat."_

"_More like find yourself at the bottom of a bottle."_

_He kicked me in the stomach at that._

"_You wretched piece of dirt. You're not even worth a sous! I should've gotten rid of you like the rest of ya' mamma's mangy offspring."_

_With that, he left me in the street. In the rain that looked like painted silver on the pavement. I wept. I wept for losing my younger siblings. Azelma and the others. I couldn't even remember the names of my brothers, except that the eldest was a cheeky scamp and his name began with a 'G'. _

_That night I ran. I ran and ran until I couldn't support myself anymore. I came to a forest area outside of Paris that I'd passed when I first came to the capital. All is a blur after I heard the wolves howling. I ran for a long time until I saw those gates. The wrought iron was like a God send to me which I opened and closed to save my life from those horrid wolves. _

_I saw a large door in front of me and entered without hesitation. The cold and wind compelled me to. I came across a candelabra and a book – I think it was an encyclopaedia – on a marble table, a flute lay next to them. As I ventured through this place I found a ballroom. I'd never seen one before except in magazines thrown onto the street. I twirled around it, a peace for once until I heard that roar. I froze, still cold from outside and came face to face with a stunning pair of eyes. Eyes full of hardened blue that held such anger. _

_This beast before me asked what I was doing here and I told him my tale._

"_What is your name?" he asked next._

"_Eponine." _

_We passed in a moment of silence. He, for I assumed the beast was a he from his voice, told me to follow him. I ended up in the room I have now in the Eastern wing. That is how I came to this place._

_FLASHBACK END_

Since then I've lived with the Amis de l'ABC as they call themselves. I believe I've grown fond of these lodgings in the past month. It'll some be Christmas now that I think about it. Maybe this one will be happier than my last few in Paris.

"You are ready now, 'Ponine."

I looked at myself in the looking-glass and was shocked. I was wearing a dress of green material with my hair combed neatly. I'd never looked so clean in my life! Not even when I lived in Montfermeil at our inn.

"Feuilly…I….thank you."

He looked proud of himself at my thanks and I hide a smile behind my hair. I walked out my door and towards the front hall, trying to find 'Roche. I found him with Beast at the main door.

"'Ponine! Come one, let's go."

As I passed by Beast I thought I heard a gasp. But it must have been my mind playing tricks on me. I did sleep little the night before with thoughts of that painting stuck in my head.

"'Ponine, the snow will melt if ya' don't hurry up."

"I'm coming."

I followed the little grubby elephant into the gardens.

"_This place really is strange. I've just spent the morning talking to a little toy elephant and a fan."_

* * *

**Enjolras P.O.V**

I watched her as she descended into the gardens with 'Roche. I think my injuries must have affected my head, for she had never looked as charming as she had just then.

No one has ever argued against me like she did last night. Not even Grantaire has had the nerve to do such a thing. I sighed and turned to see a clock, encyclopaedia, flute, beer tankard, fan and a glass bottle faced me, all with smirks and grins on their faces.

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing." Jean said.

"Just you staring at mademoiselle Eponine." my flute friend continued.

"Indeed, you seemed to like Feuilly's choosing today." Grantaire stated boldly.

"As did I. good work Feuilly." Courfeyrac replied, a huge grin plastered onto his face.

"Enough!"

I made my way to my room. I glanced at the rose and saw another petal float to the table surface.

"_Not another one. I have little time left."_

I heard laughing from outside beyond the balcony. Stepping out onto it I saw Eponine hiding behind a tree as Gavrouche searched for her.

"'Ponine! Where are ya'?"

Eponine caught the little elephant in her arms and dropped a tiny ball of snow on his head, laughing all the while.

"_Her cheeks look quite lovely when they're flushed."_

Wait. What?! Why did such a thought cross my mind? I shook my head to clear away such thoughts. The hopes of my friends may have been raised after last night but I shan't let mine be kindled too.

I could still see Eponine in the snow, her hair swept across her shoulder as she made a snowman with 'Roche. I felt the corners of my mouth twitch and I let them. I surrender to a smile. I glanced again at that blasted rose.

"Maybe I should feel a little hope too."

* * *

As Eponine continued to play with the little toy elephant she looked up towards the lodgings, her lodgings. A bit movement caught her attention and she saw the beast on a balcony. She was sure that it was his balcony in the Western wing. She saw him smile and a funny thing happened. She felt a slight drumming in her chest. She smiled too. The beast did have a nice, if somewhat awkward, smile. Eponine thought to herself, that he may not be as beastly as she'd first thought.

"_Maybe there is hope for him."_

* * *

Grantaire saw it all from the window. The smiles of both his friend and leader and the girl who everyone thought could save them all. Grantaire had his doubts at first about Eponine. After all he, he didn't believe in anything apart from Enjolras. He too now believed that Eponine, this girl who'd turned up at the Amis lodgings out of nowhere, may be the one to free them from the last ten years. Grantaire certainly didn't wasn't to grow old as a beer tankard in this place.

* * *

**A/N: aha! Now you see what magical things live in the lodgings.**

**To clear things up, here's a list of what everyone is: Combeferre=encyclopaedia/book, Courfeyrac=candelabra (he's a lover of women like a certain other candelabra we know), Jean=flute (for hi love of music), Joly=glass bottle (he's a bottle of medicinal alcohol), Feuilly=fan (as according to his job), Grantaire=beer tankard (for obvious reasons) and Gavroche=little toy elephant (think of home).**

**I think you all know who the beast is, and we have already established that Eponine is the mysterious 'girl'. **

**I thank you all so much for taking time to read RotH. Maybe take some time to click that lovely little review button too if you want. **

**love Franny xx :)**


	3. Little things hold a tale

**Hello my darling readers, another chapter of RotH is here for you. See, a present has been given to you by the almighty power of the internet!**

**Read, review, enjoy, and I'm sorry for any errors that slipped through the net.**

* * *

The cold month of November flew by like the snow that drifted outside the window panes. December brought along thick ice that froze the pond outside the kitchen garden. This of course meant that it was perfect to skate on. Eponine had been trying throughout the last week of December to find some ice-skates or at least a sledge to use. She had succeeded in her task late on the night of the twenty-third of the month and couldn't have been happier. She had now been with the Amis d'ABC and the beast since late October and had grown rather accustomed to living with them. Even if the beast had been harsh with her when she had first arrived, he seemed to have, shall we say, become more of a gentleman around her.

The change in their seemingly beastly leader had not gone unnoticed by the Amis. On the contrary, Courfeyrac and Jean kept on making suggestive comments on the supposed growing romance between Enjolras and their darling Eponine. Gavroche never got what the candelabra and flute would whittle on about daily. It was always up to Joly, Combeferre and Feuilly to explain to the little patchwork elephant what their crude friends were talking about.

Gavroche had started to see Eponine as an elder sister. He knew that he once had one before he meet the Amis and joined them at their lodgings, but he couldn't remember much about her. There was a song of sorts that always popped into his head when he tried to picture his sister, but nothing more. He didn't even know what the song meant and he couldn't remember all the words too it.

Now dear readers, as I have already mentioned, it was two days before Christmas when our beloved gamin Eponine found some ice-skates and a small child's sledge. The good side to this meant that she and the Amis could get out of the lodgings for some fresh air and entertainment. The bad side, well, it was that Eponine was going to have to, as they say, woman up. She was to ask the beast to join the others outside with her. She may have been bold and direct when she bandaged him up a month ago, but now she had little adrenaline streaming through her and no Amis to back her up.

* * *

**Joly P.O.V**

"You'll be fine Eponine. He won't be angry or mad at you for asking. Just be civil I'm sure he'll agree to your request."

Eponine nodded at me before heading towards the Western wing. I sighed and hoped that I was right. It had been rather sad to see our Eponine depressed and cooped up like a caged bird. We all knew how she loved to be outside, either playing with 'Roche or strolling through the gardens.

"Hey Joly. Have you seen 'Ponine anywhere? 'Roche wants to know if she's coming outside today."

Combeferre stood at the top of the grand stairs waiting for my reply. If I could have shrugged my shoulders I would have. Being made out of glass now didn't allow me to.

"She may do, if Enjolras isn't too harsh with her."

"Now why would he do that?" I heard a voice call from below.

Courfeyrac and Jean clinked up the stairs, the former with a smirk on his face.

"Come now Joly. We see how he is with her. She has tamed our beast of a friend."

"I wouldn't be sure of that it I were you." Combeferre said

"He snapped at 'Roche when he asked if we could do Christmas this year."

I sighed again at this. Enjolras had, in a way, banned Christmas since the spell was placed on us. The festive time brought back memories of being human and with them came despair.

I was brought out of my revelry by the sound of shouting. I'm sure I heard Enjolras's voice.

"Why should I?"

Yep, definitely him.

"Why shouldn't you? It'll be fun and you don't need skates anyway."

"But it's cold."

"Well, I guess you've forgotten that you've braved the cold in all your glorious fur before, have you not?"

I couldn't keep a chuckle from escaping my lips and it seemed neither could the rest of my friends. Eponine really was a match for our headstrong, stubborn leader.

"You…you…fine."

"What ya' all laughin' at?"

I turned to the stairs once again to see little 'Roche at the bottom of them, his head tilted slightly to the side in a questioning manner.

"It seems that Enjolras will be coming outside to play with us." Jean answered him, all the while trying not to hide his chuckle.

"Really!? Are you guys pullin' my leg?"

"Nope. 'Ponine will bring him any minute now, so let's wait for them by the bridge."

I turned to look over my glass shoulder before I descended the stairs, smiling at 'Roche's excited face.

* * *

The bridge of which Jean has spoken of happens to reach cross the pond, with enough space underneath to let an enchanted man and a girl easily skate under. The Amis situated themselves on the bridge and waited for their Eponine and Enjolras to exit the lodgings. Not a minute passed before they saw the large door open, only to watch as Feuilly flapped his way towards them.

"Feuilly, come on before they see ya'." Gavroche called out.

"But why are we hiding?"

"Erm… I don't know. Joly, why are we hiding?"

"We are hiding so to give 'Ponine and Enjolras a moment of privacy." Jean replied before Joly could even open his mouth.

"Not true mon amis. We aren't hiding, just watching. There's a complete difference." Courfeyrac said.

"Okay then"

Feuilly was now waiting and watching, stood next to Joly after he'd folded himself up again. It was the only way for him to move around now.

The door opened to reveal Eponine in a dark blue dress and a cream jacket. Her glove clad hands reached behind the door and pulled out a furry arm, followed by the rest of Enjolras. He looked incredibly nervous, for he had not ice-skated since he been a mere boy of eight, before he'd devoted his time to his "higher goals" and republican ideas and neglect his amis, treating them like lower class citizens. Eponine laced up the ice-skates she'd found that morning and stepped onto the frozen pond. The Amis and Enjolras looked on at the sight.

* * *

**Enjolras P.O.V**

I don't know why I agreed to Eponine's request but I had. And she was right, in a way. I was not cold at all standing outside but I had yet to see how the childish activity of ice-skating would be fun. Maybe because she complemented me on my fur. What did she call it? Glorious. I was a little stunned when she said it, but I felt proud when we descended to the main door. She dragged me outside where I could see nor hear my amis.

"_Strange, I thought the others were supposed to join us."_

I scowled at the thought of my friends. How could they not join Eponine and I? 'Roche loved to play outside and he surely wouldn't miss out on the sledge Eponine had found. I looked over to the pond at the sound of scrapping. Metal on ice it sounded like. It was then I knew why ice-skating was deemed fun by Eponine.

She looked like a fairy from a child's tale upon the ice. She was graceful and elegant as she skated in circles and figures of eight, performing a jump as well to my astonishment. She was…she was… she was beautiful. I'd never know a girl like her anywhere that I've been.

"_But such a girl would be too good for me to deserve. I'm a beast, not a man."_

"Beast, what you doing standing there? Come on, the time to skate is now."

I blinked at Eponine's voice. Had I been staring at her skating? For how long had I? I took a tentative step and slowly started to walk towards her.

* * *

**Eponine P.O.V**

"Come on, the time for skating is now." I called over to the beast.

I watched as he blinked before stepping onto the ice. I could feel heat rising in my cheeks. I knew he'd been watching me skate, but I really didn't care. It had been too long since I'd last been able to skate and I was surprised I'd been able to make that jump. Eight years out of practice and I still could do it.

I heard a grunt and looked up just in time to see the beast slip on the ice. I hide my laughter behind my hands, pretending to warm them up.

"Let me help you."

I skated over to him with ease and pulled him back up onto him feet, well paws, and gently pulled him forward.

"See, it isn't that difficult."

He looked down at his paws and back at me, a look of concentration in his deep blue eyes.

"_Woah now. Deep blue eyes? What am I thinking?" _

I shook my head and let go of his paws and watched as he glided across the pond with a little more ease than before. He reminded me of when I first taught Azelma to ice-skate back in Montfermeil.

"Let's have a bit more fun." I called out to the beast as he headed slowly back to me.

"What-?"

But I stopped him before he could finish his question and grabbed his paw, pulling him in a circle. I laughed at he tried to balance himself on the pond. He soon got the hang of it though, unfortunately for me. He gave me a smirk while a calmed down. I was puzzled by him until he pulled me at a fast pace, laughing as we passed underneath the bridge. I had never heard him truly laugh in all my time at his and the Amis lodgings. It sounded wonderful to me, deep and rumbling. I laughed as well until I saw the bank of snow we were about to hit.

"Look out!"

* * *

The Amis watched on as Enjolras and Eponine laughed and skated. This looked very promising indeed for our hopeful men and little Gavroche. They continued to watch the two until they heard Eponine shout.

"Look out!"

They looked on as the two crashed into the bank of snow.

It was silent at the pond.

* * *

**Eponine P.O.V**

"Ow." I groaned.

I could feel something soft and warm beneath me, and pain shooting up me left leg. Though me leg had healed from the wolf attack it was still a little sore. I heard a groan some form beneath me and I startled. I opened my eyes and looked up. I was holding on to matted honey-blonde fur. I blinked a few time before a lifted myself up slightly and was met with bright blue orbs. Those eyes that seemed as if the ocean was captured in them.

I gasped. I felt myself being pressed closer to the beast. He was holding onto me but I didn't know why.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"I nodded my head, afraid that I wouldn't be able to talk if I opened my mouth.

The beast got up from the snow and pulled me up with him, placing me back on my feet again. He had saved me once again, except this time it was from crashing into a compact bank of snow and ice.

I stumbled slightly once I was back on my feet again. He caught me.

"_How is it he's always saving me?"_

I looked up at him and was going to thank him, again, when I was lost in his eyes again. They really did look like those in the painting I'd seen, identical to them actually.

"Thank you B-"

"No, please. Call… call me… Enjolras."

"Enjolras" I said quietly.

Yet again I felt a blush rising on my cheeks.

* * *

That night, Enjolras kept a watch over Eponine through his looking-glass. He wanted make sure she was well like she had assured him throughout the evening that she was. The Amis had been overjoyed when they had caught the two looking into each others eyes at the pond and how Eponine had blushed evidently at Enjolras revealing his name to her. The assorted enchanted objects were full to the brim with hope and confidence that she would be the saviour of them all.

Now, dear readers, I would like to draw your mind back to our little Gavroche. At this time when Enjolras was observing Eponine in the Eastern wing, our little elephant had decided to join her in want of some sisterly love. As I have mentioned before, he truly saw her as an elder sister that he'd once had.

Eponine was sitting by her large, stain-glass window when Gavroche hopped onto her bed.

"'Ponine, will you tell me a story?"

Eponine turned to look at Gavroche. She only knew of a few stories and none would suit the boy who'd she become to see as a little brother. All she knew of was princesses and fair maidens finding true love, nothing a boy with a love of adventure would want to hear.

"How about a song I learnt when I was younger?"

She knew she'd be able to get away with a lullaby she'd been taught Cosette's mama before she left the little blonde haired girl at Montfermeil. Cosette and her used to sing it in the gardens of Paris once they had become friends, even when they had affections for the same man.

"'kay 'Ponine." Gavroche replied.

Eponine snuggled into her bed with the little patchwork elephant next to her. She took a breath and began to sing.

"Sun goes down and we are here together, fireflies glow like a thousand charms. Stay with me and you can dream forever right here in my arms."

Gavroche's eyes started to droop as Eponine's voice lulled him to sleep.

"It's magic, when you are here beside me. Close your eyes and let me hold you tight. Everything that I could ever need is right here in my arms tonight."

Enjolras watched as Eponine continued to sing to Gavroche. He thought that her voice one of the most beautiful sounds he'd ever have the pleasure of hearing.

"Sounds of day fade away, stars begin to climb. Melodies fill the breeze, sweeter all the time."

Gavroche had succumbed to the land of dreams now, but she finished the song all the same.

"My love is always with you whether near or far. How sweet to hold you right here in my arms tonight."

She tucked the duvet cover around the little elephant and kissed his head.

"Goodnight 'Roche."

* * *

As Gavroche woke up the next morning, he couldn't help but realise that Eponine's song sounded exactly like the one he'd think of whenever he tried to remember his sister. His sister with liquid chocolate eyes like Eponine's.

* * *

**A/N: And fin. Another chapter over and finished. YAY! **

**If anyone can guess where I got the song from and can spot the Les Mis musical and Beauty and the Beast references, then I'll reward you with a virtual slice of cake of your choosing.**

**Hope you lovely readers enjoyed this chapter and please review. They really make my day.**

**Love Franny xx :)**


	4. The end marks a new tale

**Here is the next dose of RotH! Don't get worried as you read this chapter, as I guess some of you will. All will be explained at the end.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The cold of winter, with its churlish winds and icy fangs, soon dissolved into the wonders of spring. The pond had melted, the skates put away and a certain little elephant couldn't wait to play outside for longer in the soft haze of April.

Now my dear readers, the incident of the past winter had opened a gateway for Enjolras. He had stepped through it quite willingly and with great renewed vigour. Over the months that followed the festive month of December came hope and joy. Christmas, after ten years of its absence in the Amis lodgings, had been allowed to commence. Little Gavroche couldn't have been more happy. He had few memories of his first Christmas or his second or third. Now, at the age of thirteen when all little boys must become little men, our patchwork elephant was overjoyed. Christmas had come and gone smoothly. Eponine managed to make presents for all of her friends in the lodgings. A book had been specially made for Enjolras with the help of Gavroche and Feuilly. It told the tale of a man who overcame his beastly past. The tale rang true for the lodgings resident "beast".

The bitter months of January through to March past by quickly as Eponine spent more time with Enjolras. She told him of life in Paris and before in her birth town. He told her of his childhood. As the days went by the rose continued to shed its vibrant petals, and each day Enjolras wondered what to do.

* * *

**Eponine P.O.V**

"Enjolras has asked for you to join him for dinner."

"What? But we dine together each night. Why must he ask for me to dine with him this evening?"

I was confused. Enjolras and I had taken to dining with one another every night since Christmas. I didn't understand what made this night any different from the last three months.

"Ah, but you see 'Ponine. Tonight will be special."

"Jean, Courfeyrac. What are you talking about?"

"You will see 'Ponine. Meet Enjolras at the top of the grand stairs at precisely seven o'clock."

I tried to call Jean and Courfeyrac back, but they left my room and closed the door behind them. I sat back down on my window seat and stared out into the gardens.

I chuckled to myself.

"_This really is home to me now."_

My mind switched to all the people who I left in Paris. Marius and Cosette would most likely be married soon. Cosette had told me she always wanted a spring wedding. Monsieur Fauchelevent may have retired from helping out at the bookstore near the Café Musain.

I jumped slightly as my door creaked open, revealing Gavroche and Feuilly.

"Hey 'Ponine. Wanna come outside and play?"

"I can't 'Roche. Not this evening."

"But why-"

"Now 'Ponine. It's time to get ready. We need you looking even more beautiful for tonight's dinner."

Feuilly flapped and fluttered around my room as only a fan could. It never would stop amusing me to watch my fan friend try to gather all that he needed to get me ready each day.

"Let me help you Feuilly. There's only so much a fan can do."

I heard Gavroche chuckle behind me.

"_I wonder why tonight is so special."_

* * *

**Enjolras P.O.V**

"Tonight's the night Enjolras. This is the night you confess everything to 'Ponine." Jean hopped around me as Joly helped me in getting ready for dinner. I could see Grantaire smirking at Jean in the looking glass in front of me.

"To think, soon we'll be human again. And I can catch on those wasted years without women around."

"Courfeyrac, is all you think about women and joking around?"

I had to agree with Combeferre on this. Even as children before we were cursed, Courfeyrac had this obsession with women. We probably wouldn't see him for about a week if the enchantment was ever broken.

"There, you're all set now 'Jolras."

I looked at myself in the looking glass. My fur had been trimmed and smoothed back, and I was wearing a deep green jacket and black trousers.

"You look dashing Enjolras. But I wonder what 'Ponine looks like now."

I wanted ever so badly to reach over for the small looking glass that Fantine had left me all those years ago. Unfortunately, Feuilly had taken it with him and Gavroche.

"It doesn't matter, she'll be beautiful anyway."

"_Wait, did I just say that? Maybe they are right. Maybe I do…love her."_

* * *

**Eponine P.O.V**

I wished that Cosette was here with me. I wanted to talk to a woman. All these thoughts about Enjolras were starting to make crazy. His kindness, his smile, and his eyes. Especially those fathomless eyes.

"_Argh, my head hurts."_

"'Ponine, Enjolras is waiting for you at the grand stairs."

"Thank you Combeferre."

I took one last look at myself in my looking glass. The floor length violet dress clung to me like a second skin at the bodice. The skirt was exquisite, flowing around me as though it were fabric water. My hair was up in an elegant bun, just like how Cosette wears her hair whenever she tutors the urchins of Paris. I don't even know how Feuilly managed to keep it held up with only a velvet ribbon and a few black feathers, but he did.

"Time for dinner I guess."

I was trembling; my hands shaking underneath the elbow length gloves I wore. My heeled slippers clicked slightly on the floor. Why I was so nervous, I have no clue to that myself. It was only dinner, just like every other night. But I couldn't stop myself from wringing my hands.

Then I saw him.

* * *

**Enjolras P.O.V**

She was beautiful, truly beautiful. She was a vision to me. Surely she couldn't be real, this couldn't be happening. Eponine approached me, a smile gracing her face.

"You look rather handsome tonight Enjolras."

"I…I…You look wonderful 'Ponine."

Dinner went by in a blur to me. All I was focused on was how angelic Eponine looked tonight, like she did every night, everyday. The dishes were cleared away and I stood, offering my arm to the beautiful woman in front of me. I led her to the old ballroom.

"Oh, I…I'm not much of a dancer. I mean… I never learnt how to dance."

I chuckled at Eponine. She gave me a scowl and hit me lightly on my arm.

"Don't worry 'Ponine. I'll lead and you follow."

I hesitantly placed me right paw on her waist. I didn't want to hurt her, but instead I felt her shiver slightly. I took her hand in my left and twirled her around the ballroom.

* * *

Now readers, you may seem to have noticed the absence of other our enchanted friends. But be sure of this now. As the couple gracefully glided across the ballroom, the Amis were watching behind the pillars that upheld the top walkway of the ballroom.

"I told you she was the one."

The others signed and nodded at Courfeyrac. The night had been one to remember for all at the lodgings.

* * *

The night had past by in a dream like haze. Enjolras still had one thing to do though.

"'Ponine, will you come out to the balcony with me?"

The grisette girl nodded and followed Enjolras outside into the crisp spring night, all the while holding onto his arm.

"'Ponine, I have greatly enjoyed your company over the last few months."

"I've enjoyed being here too. This place feels like home to me now. I couldn't imagine being anywhere else but here the Amis and 'Roche….and you."

Eponine was trying without success to hide the blush that was slowly spreading across her face. If it weren't for his fur, Enjolras would surely have red cheeks also.

"_Now is the time. Just tell her."_

"'Ponine…I-"

"Enjolras, I don't know how or even when, but… but I think I've fallen for you."

Enjolras sat there utterly bewildered. However, Eponine took this to mean something was wrong and decided to flee the balcony. The Amis watched the scene unfold from behind the balcony doors. Before Eponine reached the door a paw grabbed onto her arm.

"Wait! Wait 'Ponine."

Eponine turned around to face the beast of a man. The man that she had slowly fallen for. Fate must have been fate that made her stumble across the lodgings months previously, not just her father's cruel words and the wolves. Enjolras cupped her face with his paw and smiled.

"'Ponine, I do believe that I have fallen for you too."

* * *

Now readers, the event that occurred next was one that must be recorded and remembered, for it symbolises the beginning, not just the end. The rose that sat upon the table in the Western wing, as it had done so for the last ten years, started to glow. The fallen petals that had gathered at the bottom of the bell jar burst into red fantastic dust. The glow from the rose grew so bright that it lit up the night sky. The stars were no match for it. Red lights streaked across the dark night canvas, hitting the ballroom balcony with a great force. The lodgings started to rumble as though they were awakening from a deep sleep. The red lights continued to descend upon the balcony.

* * *

**Eponine P.O.V**

I watched in horror as Enjolras collapsed.

"Enjolras? Enjolras!"

I could hear the collective clatter that meant the Amis were coming up behind me.

"Wake up Enjolras! What's happening?"

"'Ponine look!"

I saw little Gavroche snuggle into my side as I dropped to the ground. I could see red lights in the sky. I didn't understand what the hell was going on.

"_What the hell is happening?"_

The lights hit the balcony. They hit Enjolras and me and everyone else. The light glowed on my skin, making patterns as though a flower was blooming on every surface it could find. The light seemed to lift the others from the ground and suspended them in the air.

"'Ponine!"

I saw Gavroche float up to my face, a scared expression on his little matted face.

"'Roche!" I cried out as he floated higher and higher above me to where the others were hanging. Light burst from all of them and I couldn't see a thing; it was too bright.

I opened my eyes again when I heard a small yelp. I uncovered my eyes and saw a group of men sat on the balcony. A young boy of about thirteen sat next to me, a huge smile on his face.

"'Ponine!"

Wait… that was…that is…

"Oh 'Roche! You're a boy!"

I bundled Gavroche in my arms. I didn't think it was true. Enjolras had told me of the angel who'd punished him. I didn't believe Gavroche when he first told me either over Christmas. Now I was seeing with my own two eyes that the enchantment was real. That it had been real all this time.

I looked up when I heard someone groan. One of the men was lying on the floor, trying to stand up. He seemed to be looking at his hands, running them through his curly honey blonde hair. I gasped.

"_It couldn't be…"_

The man turned around and I gasped again. Those eyes. The eyes from that painting in the Western wing. No…they were Enjolras's eyes.

"Enjolras?"

I let go of Gavroche and tentatively walked over to him. He looked surprised to see me, but that melted into a smile. He started laughing, wrapping his arms around me.

"'Ponine, it's me. I'm… I'm human again."

My mind went completely blank when he pressed his lips to mine. I may've melted if Enjolras's strong arms weren't securing me to his chest. I'd never felt so loved before in my entire life.

"_This is my home, here in his arms."_

* * *

The Amis groaned. They had been placed back onto the balcony none to gently by the red lights. They looked around and saw each other back in their human forms, albeit about ten years older than before. They were taller, slightly more muscular, and they already knew that their voices had broken and taken on deeper tones through the years as enchanted objects.

"'Ponine!"

The Amis turned to see Gavroche, no longer an elephant toy, but a young man with a mop of dirty blonde hair. Eponine hugged the boy to her chest. Next to Grantaire, with his ebony waves and green eyes, Enjolras groaned. The Amis knew it was him instantly thanks to his trademark honey blonde curls and eyes the colour of the ocean. They watched as he embrace Eponine, kissed her and laughed. The spell had been broken.

* * *

Up on high, Fantine perceived these events unfold. She smiled. The young boy she had punished had changed for the better because of her daughter's friend. She cast her gaze towards Paris and frowned. The people had been growing restless of late. They wanted change for Paris, for France. The people's man had grown gravely ill too. She knew that her darling Cosette's lover was trying to help the people, but it wouldn't be enough. Fantine looked back at the people on the balcony, celebrating their fate.

"The time is near."

* * *

**There's the end of this chapter. And just to calm your thoughts, just because the enchantment is broken doesn't mean the story ends here. Far from it. This is were the nitty gritty comes in as Fantine foreshadowed. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this one my lovely readers. Please review - I'd like some ideas for what you think I should do next. There will be a poll on my profile.**

**Love Frances XX :)**


End file.
